Dawn   Sweet
by BlueRika
Summary: Dawn kept telling herself she hated him. But of course, she can't possibly hide from her own feelings, right? Right? Even Piplup is sure of that.


**I just wrote this quick one-shot for the summer cause I thought I might as well! I also haven't quite got the spark I need so this is currently a filler. Enjoy! This also contains a Touhou references. And no, this is not promoting anything!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate you<em>."

Those words had stung her tongue intensely that day. He had called her troublesome again, and that had been the final straw. She had pretty much had enough it.

But now, she was regretting ever saying those words.

"I hate myself now," she mumbled. Someone came up to the counter with a sweet smile.

"Here you are! The Butterfly Dream Pills!" Said the pretty woman wearing blue and red. "These are guarantied to give you sweet, sweet dreams! I took a lot of research into them!"

"Sure you did," Dawn watched the Lopunny behind the counter brush its long hair. When was her Buneary going to evolve?

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you getting these pills?" The woman asked leaning on the counter. "Is there anything else? Do you want me to give you any other medication?"

"Maybe you have something for love," Dawn remarked sarcastically. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. The woman giggled.

"There really isn't a pill for love, unless you want a temporary love potion. But it only lasts for about an hour, and the person who takes it won't remember a thing."

"Like I really need that!" Dawn snorted. "Thank you for the pills Miss…" she read the nametag. "Eirin…"

"You are welcome!" Eirin smiled. She walked back behind the counter humming. Dawn left the pharmacy with the pills in hand. The instructions read "Take one pill at bedtime." Simple enough.

She let out her Piplup, whom quickly hopped on to her shoulder.

"Pip?" he asked. "Piplup?"

"I'm fine Piplup," Dawn fumbled with the package of pills. "I said I hate him, but I really hate myself for having said I hate him, you know what I mean?" Dawn asked. She gave her Piplup a hopeful glance. Piplup looked downright confused, even if it hadn't been that complicated. Dawn facepalmed as she went over to the pokemon center for the night. Would the dream give her any relief?

* * *

><p>And thus, Paul happened to be standing outside the Pokemon Center at around the time Dawn walked in.<p>

"Oh great, it's you," he glared. "The one who said she hated me?"

"Excuse me mister, but I happen to have a name!" Dawn snapped. She quickly spotted him glancing at the packet in her hand.

"What are those?"

"Butterfly Dream Pills," Dawn answered. "They're supposed to give you good dreams if you take one at bedtime!"

"And you've been plagued by nightmares?" Paul asked shifting his weight. Dawn puffed up her cheeks and spat like a snake.

"None of your business! I still hate you!"

She ran into the pokemon center without another word. Piplup glanced over his shoulder sadly at Paul before the doors closed. Paul shook his head.

What was with that troublesome girl?

* * *

><p>"I said it again!" Dawn planted her face on the desk. Piplup patted her head in an attempt to reassure her.<p>

"Piplup pip! Piplup! Pip!" He chirped. Dawn swatted his flipper away, to which he took offense. "Piplup pip!"

"Sorry Piplup," Dawn looked up at her faithful partner, who, while still in rage mode, had worry in his eyes. "I don't know how I'm even going to get to sleep tonight thinking about him."

"Piplup!" Piplup tapped his chest. "Piplup! Pip pip, piplup!"

"You think I'm only saying 'I hate you' in order to protect myself?" Dawn bit her lower lip. Piplup nodded. "I suppose so. I can't face him though…"

"Piplup!" Piplup did something he thought he would never do, and that was to slap his master's face with his flipper.

"Piplup! That was uncalled for!" Dawn winced. She held her cheek gingerly, the spot where Piplup had slapped her turning red. Piplup puffed up his chest. "Piplup!"

"I need to talk to him? Seriously?" Dawn stood up. "I'm not talking to him! He's selfish, he's rude, and he just…just…I HATE HIM!"

She returned Piplup to his pokeball and stormed out of the room. She completely ignored the purple haired boy she went by in the hallway.

"What is she doing now?" Paul sweatdropped. He saw her leave through the center doors. And at the same time, he heard his heart beat.

"Darn it, go away," he muttered to himself. The fact that his heart had accelerated a little had him slightly worried. His brother kept telling him it was because he was growing boy, but he didn't quite believe it.

"I'm not going after her," he told himself…he was going to go after anyway, right?

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Dawn kept saying to herself, she was going straight for the lake near the town so she could think. Stupid Piplup, he was suggesting things, wasn't he? He was being manipulative into making her think that…<p>

She came to lake. She promptly sat down, took off her boots and socks, and dipped her feet in the water. Nice and cool. Perfect, since it was the middle of summer. Would help her keep a cool head as well. Maybe.

She looked up at the sky. She hadn't realized it had gotten so late. The first few stars were beginning to show up, and the sky was turning from orange to a dark, almost black blue.

Her thoughts rested for a few moments on that guy. The guy she kept telling herself she hated. Distract yourself. Think of your next contest combination. That'll take your mind off him. Now what would make a good mix?

"I saw you pass by me in the hallway. Wonder what's got you in such a foul mood?"

Dawn flinched. Oh great, him. He went on sarcastically.

"Oh wait. You won't answer me because you hate me, correct?"

"I do hate you!" Dawn gritted her teeth. She got up and turned to him. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I notice you're shaking while you're saying that," Paul commented. Dawn closed her eyes. She didn't want to look it him any longer than she had to.

"And you hate me why?" Paul asked. He walked up to her slowly, in case she blew up like a bomb. "You can't hate me if you don't have a reason."

Dawn felt her lip quiver. Stupid, stupid. He was trying to unlock her for sure, right? No, she wasn't going to let him do that!

Too late.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't hate you!" She shook uncontrollably. "Maybe you're too dense to notice, but _I like you_! You may be a jerk, but you've got something I like! I dunno why, but…"

She was cut off when she felt his arms wrap around her. A display of affection from him? Impossible.

"It's fine," he said simply. "I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's not very good, but that's for you to decide. Ima going to go eat a bagel now.<strong>


End file.
